


四次卡勒姆笑场了，一次他不是

by BDHXHX



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: 雀斑/卡，斜线前后有意义声明：一切与真人无关，都是我自己的幻想





	四次卡勒姆笑场了，一次他不是

1.

第一次是发生在试镜的时候，所有人都被Callum那个突如其来的吻震撼到了，Eddie也不例外，善于圆场如他也一时间不知道该怎么回应额头上一闪即过的温暖触感，显然吻回去也不是什么“礼貌性”的举动……部分原因是眼前这个陌生大男孩鲜红的嘴唇看起来更适合亲吻。

“喔。”Eddie开口道，还在想着怎么说。

但Callum突然笑了起来，他的脸离Eddie的还很近，Eddie甚至都能闻到Callum身上传来的淡淡的衣物增柔剂的味道，干净又温暖，在极速升高的体温下从年轻人的领口蒸腾而出，十分好闻，不过也妨碍了Eddie捕捉到Callum口中的气息。

Eddie眨眨眼，他猜那应该是糖果的甜味，因为Callum挂着这些天来Eddie能从所有试镜者身上见到的最灿烂的笑容，尽管Callum的脸真的不能再红了，他苍白的皮肤都变成了草莓汁般的鲜红，像是有一股无法抗拒的情感涌流猛地灌进了牛奶瓶里。

“我很抱歉，”他听到Callum不好意思地解释道。“你真的很可爱……呆了的样子就更……可爱，所以我没忍住。”

而这确实是个漂亮的回答，也给了他们一个不错的开始。

 

2.

第二次是发生在拍摄现场，Newt用复方药剂变成了Theseus模样的那场戏里。

出于人人可见的两人间的默契，这场戏拍的异常顺利，Callum假扮的Newt很Eddie，不管是那些奇奇怪怪的小动作，还是看到Theseus时那股躲避却其实并不害怕的神态：知道自己被哥哥爱着的弟弟又怎么会惧怕兄长的训斥呢，这种事Theseus和Newt应该再熟悉不过了，估计Newt也早已有了逃开Theseus追杀的方法。

当然，后面这些都是Callum和Eddie私底下讨论过的，还好表现出来的效果也刚好合适。

他们就出了一次差错：第一次开拍的时候Callum看着自己的样子笑场了。年轻时够格当过模特的Callum比Eddie还高了些，四肢也更纤长，Callum是对着自己不合身的袖子笑了。

Eddie玩笑地抓住他露在外面的一小截手腕时Callum才收敛了一点，没有笑得弯下腰去，不过勾起的嘴角还是那么明显。

“Newt，不要再在魔法部的同事面前里破坏我的形象了。”Eddie学着Theseus的严肃口气说道。

Callum也用Newt温和的语气回答他：“我知道了，哥哥。”

Eddie在那声哥哥面前挫败地放开了年轻人。现实中确实是Eddie比Callum大了八岁，但这句听起来总有点微妙……尤其是在Callum在他松开后又追过来拥抱了他的时候。

不过Eddie也回抱了过去。他们可不是真的兄弟，这没什么奇怪的。拥抱的意味可不止一种。

 

3.

第三次是发生在某次访谈上，Eddie回答主持人的提问时Callum一直在盯着他看，直到主持人话锋一转，突然问Eddie：“……在这个麻瓜世界里你也同样很招小动物喜欢，甚至是人们，你自己有没有发现，Eddie？”

“也许有。”Eddie点了点头，然后自觉地转向身旁的Callum，对方却抓紧前一秒的时机正过脸坐好了，一副我在专注看摄像机的模样，Eddie又开始摇头，主持人也“嗯哼”了一声，却继续追问道：“Callum呢？你有没有注意到他对动物的吸引力？”

“我想是……有的。”Callum正经地回答起来，说起片场和红毯上看到的细节。

这次轮到Eddie做那个闪亮亮眼注视的人了，他不是没有看到Callum沉迷的样子，他如此着迷，任何人只需一点余光就能窥尽年轻人的那点心思。

何况那是Eddie本人啊。

“嗯，还有就是那次，我们在喂鸽子的时候？他……噗。”

Callum扭开了脸，他垂下头来想要掩盖住自己满是笑容的脸，结果把红得熟透的大耳朵都暴露在众人面前了，Eddie一瞬间都有种想要伸手帮他挡住的欲望，没办法，Callum努力吸气想要让自己正常起来，用力过猛了又想笑差点打嗝起来的样子真的又好笑又可怜。

如果硬要Eddie本人承认的话，他会说Callum这样子也挺可爱的。

他最终伸出手去拍了拍Callum的背，末了还半搂着Callum的肩膀和他一起笑了起来。

过了一会Callum才打住：“对不起我又笑场了……这段等下可以剪掉吧？”

主持人耸耸肩，他笑的比他们还大声：“我很抱歉，男孩，我想你是难逃一劫了。”

 

4.

第四次是在他们约好了一起去酒吧喝点东西的夜晚，他们找了个清静的地方坐下，小声谈起一些最近发生的事情，直到Eddie被几个影迷女孩认了出来，然后Callum也被认出来了，之后就是熟悉的打声招呼和签名，听着她们因为太兴奋有点结巴的称赞，适度地回答一些问题。

一切都发展的很顺利，直到其中一个女孩请他Eddie和Callum还原一下最终上映版本中被删除的Scamander兄弟在酒吧里的对话，一小段就好。而在场外做出这种表演的唯一结局就是，Callum演到一半撑不住笑出来了。

Eddie做了个暂停的手势：“Theseus！我们不能对这么友善的姑娘们用一忘皆空！如果你还想要挽回傲罗形象的话，你得跟她们好好表示歉意，争取她们的保密了。”

女孩们也其实不在意，甚至因为Eddie的话更欣喜了，Callum舔了舔嘴唇，这是他紧张和思考时的惯性动作，但不知道怎么回事，这次Eddie不太想要Callum这样做出来。

或许是喝下去的辛辣液体的作用，以及女孩们都落在Callum身上的眼光，还有酒吧里嘈杂的人声让Eddie大脑不太清楚了。再加五十银勺的醋意。完全合理。魔药大师Newt-Eddie都会认可。

“我考虑一下。”Callum说，然后猫着腰贴过来，让自己的额头撞上了Eddie的下巴。Eddie彻底愣住了，但也自然地接住了倒过来的Callum，后者靠在他身上好一会了也没直起腰来。

“抱歉，”数不清第几次Callum这样和他说了。“我想我估计错角度了，毕竟我之前从来没这样干过，比如……呃，主动让别人这样亲亲自己额头的。”

“这没关系。”Eddie叹气，揉了揉怀中人的卷发。“就是她们的叫声把大家的视线又引过来了。”但也还好你看起来就很醉，我们可以借口马上离开了。

聪明的人从来不会把所有话都说出来，Eddie就是其中一个。

 

+1

Callum的手撑在他的腹部上，支撑着自己在年长者的阴茎上吞吐，但是没多久又似乎是因为掌下随着Eddie也挺腰插入Callum后穴起伏的肌肉群带来的感受太明显收了回去——这么说是因为Eddie听到Callum骂了句“fucking hot”，不太文明，但是足够催情。

几番加速的戳刺后Callum已经要稳不住身了，他的双手撑在Eddie身侧，窄小的轿车后座没能给Callum太多地方抓着，最后还是Eddie体贴地从Callum的衬衫下摆探过去，一路沿着解开的扣子抚摸这具匀称而年轻的身体，用指尖勾勒Callum饱满胸部的轮廓，抚过没什么人特别关照过的小小乳头，把锁骨间凹下的小塌陷处里的汗水抹开直至喉结下方，再温柔地握住了Callum线条美好的脖子，将人拉下来。

Callum靠在Eddie身上的同时，肠肉也吮吸着让性器整根没入，前列腺有没有被擦到已经不重要了，光是这种顶到喉咙都发出咕啾声的填满感就能把Callum几乎就这样逼到高潮。

他大口喘着气，破碎的呜咽和Eddie不再沉着的冷静呼吸一同把整个车厢都变成了情欲的天堂。Eddie也不想为难初次被顶开后穴敏感软肉的Callum，他有力的手臂环着Callum的腰，一只手紧紧抓住Callum的臀瓣，甚至故意把它掰开，露出撑到边缘都变得光滑的穴口好让性器更容易插入，一刻也没有停下，持续地更快更好地干着年轻人。

“Callum……Callum……嘘，再放松点……对……你做得很好……”

Eddie在Callum耳边低语着，引导毫无经验的恋人配合自己。他注意到Callum已经说不明白话了，只是一个劲嗯啊，整齐的牙齿贴在Eddie肩上又不舍得咬下去，舒服的呼声打在Eddie颈侧。

他还听到了微弱的笑声，然后是Callum努力凑出来的话语：“Eddie……我想说……”

拉丁语书写的词语萦绕在他舌尖，这是Callum第一次将它与Eddie分享，而Eddie在他还没说出口的时候就已经体会到了它的意思。

他以他们的语言回答Callum，挂在唇边的笑意没有被Callum凑上来舔弄嘴角的动作舔去。

 

-END-


End file.
